


We Are Young

by WonderHwanSeoLand



Category: 1the9 - Fandom, 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: 1The9, Angst, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, YoungAdult, fluffy like cotton candy, it depends, may turn into angst suddenly, members/oc, ot57, soft, undernineteen kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderHwanSeoLand/pseuds/WonderHwanSeoLand
Summary: A collection of One-Shots surrounding 1the9 and under nineteen members."We can do it because we are young."A list of stories to commemorate the days of youth, full of romance, excitement, fun, hurt, first times and memories.





	1. Do I Know Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no need for Sangmin to know, and for Yongha to know.  
> \- Yoo Yongha

Yongha stood in front of the school gate, his hands tucked in his school jacket. Some students went past him, giggling as they walked past. He turned his head around, facing the tree and looked at the leaves falling as the autumn wind blew.

“I am not coming to an all girls’ school ever again, even if that Sangmin kneels in front of me,” Yongha muttered under his breath.

Less than an hour ago, Yongha was contemplating whether he should head home to sleep or hang out with Byeonghee, Junseo and Seunghwan after school when Sangmin suddenly barged into his classroom with a loud “Hyung!”. Yongha almost dropped his phone as Sangmin ran to his seat and grabbed his arm.

“She asked me to meet her at her school!” Sangmin could not hide his excitement.

“Sangmin, look, I know you are excited but can you stop shouting?” Yongha said, looking straight at Sangmin with his well known strong gaze. He had no idea when it started but when he realized that his eyes were sharp as knives, quite a number of people had already kept their distance from him.

“I’m sorry, Hyung, but… but…”

“Just take a deep breath first before talking.” Yongha tried to keep Sangmin calm.

“Hyung, can you go with me?” Sangmin asked, looking at Yongha with his puppy eyes. It had always been Yongha’s soft spot for some reason and it seemed like Sangmin knew that fact.

“Nope.” That’s right, Yongha was not going to fall for it this time. The last time he agreed to Sangmin’s request thanks to the puppy eyes, he lost his wallet, was almost hit by a bicycle, and turned up late for his dance practice. So, no.

“Hyung, so you are leaving me at lurch? How can you be so cruel?” Sangmin’s comment went on and on and there they were all of a sudden. Yongha had no idea how he ended up agreeing. He even thought to himself, as he waited in front of the gate while Sangmin went to the parking lot, that Sangmin must have used some kind of hypnotism on him.

“Excuse me.”

Yongha turned around towards the source of the voice. A girl was standing behind him, with an envelope in her hand. Her long black hair was kept neatly behind her ears. Her black round eyes was staring straight at him. She kept her poker face on with a little pout. It was as though she was saying “I don’t care” to Yongha.

She’d look cuter if she smiled a bit, her eyes look nice. Yongha thought to himself unknowingly. Wait, what was I thinking?

“You are Yoo Yongha, right?” The pout that Yongha was staring at started moving.

“What?”

“You are Yoo Yongha, right? Yoo Yongha from the dance team that won the competition last month? Do I have to repeat myself again?” she said, still with an expressionless face.

“Ah, no. I mean yes. I am Yoo Yongha. You are?”

“This is from my friend.” She handed the envelope to Yongha. Her face gestured to her right. Yongha looked over and saw two girls giggling at another girl who was looking at Yongha with the weirdest gaze that he had ever felt. Then he noticed the girl in front of him trying to hand him the envelope again.

“What? But…” Yongha shook his head a little.

“Just take it.” She grabbed Yongha’s hand and shoved the envelope to him.

What did she just do? Yongha looked at the envelope in his hand, or rather, he looked at his hand.

“Listen, it’s fine even if you don’t read it, but just take it. Throw it away, burn it or do whatever you want with it, but for now just keep it.”

Yongha was shocked by the stern voice of the girl in front of him. He did not expect such a pressuring tone to come from a girl with such a small built. She was only his shoulder’s height. He could only stand there, blinking, not knowing how to respond.

“That’s it then.” The girl stepped back, smiled and bowed before running to her friends while shouting, “There! Done! Happy? Let’s go.”

Yongha still stood motionlessly with the envelope in his hand. His gaze followed the girls’ steps until they disappear around the corner at the intersection down the road.

She’s cute, her smile, Yongha thought to himself before shaking his head to clear that thought. But still, she’s-

“Hyung!” Sangmin’s voice rang near him. “I’m dumped.”

“What?” Yongha could not hide his disbelief as Sangmin approached him and looked at him helplessly. “She said that she’s not interested in children. Children, hyung! She said that I’m still a kid.”

“She’s right,” Yongha commented.

“Hyung!” Sangmin pouted. “I’m going back.” Sangmin turned and started walking.

“Hey, wait!” Yongha followed. He was thinking of what to say to Sangmin when he noticed the picture on Sangmin’s phone which he took out earlier.

“This person.” Yongha pointed at Sangmin’s phone.

“There’s no use keeping her contact in my phone now, right?” Sangmin sighed.

Yongha stopped his steps. No way.

Sangmin noticed Yongha’s stiffened expression. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine, Hyung. There’s no need to look so worried.”

Yongha slowly turned to Sangmin who kept telling him that he’s fine. Yongha smiled. “Of course you’ll be fine,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Sangmin’s neck. No, there’s no need for Sangmin to know.

“Hey, what’s that in your hand, hyung?” Sangmin pointed at the envelope in Yongha’s hand which was flapping around in front of him.

Yongha quickly tucked it into his pocket.

“A love letter? Who is it from?” Sangmin asked cheekily.

“Look at how quick your mood changes,” Yongha commented as he walked faster.

“Aw, Yongha-Hyung has a secret admirer now,” Sangmin rushed to follow Yongha. “Do you know her name? Do I know her?”

“No,” Yongha answered and fastened his steps. There was no need for Sangmin to know, and for Yongha to know, whatever the name of that girl was. The one who gave Yongha the letter, the one whose contact was just removed by Sangmin.


	2. SYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe, just maybe.
> 
> \- Shin Yechan

Yechan stood under the tree in the middle of the park. His hands tucked inside the pocket of his denim jacket. A drop of sweat rolled from his hairline, down the side of his forehead all the way until it dripped onto his shoulders.

It was mid August, the weather was still hot, the air still humid and there he was wondering why he chose a denim jacket as an identity item to meet his online friend. He came to know this person from an online music community. The first thing that attracted him to this new friend of his was the name. SYC. The exact same initials as his. He browsed through that person’s profile. Nothing much to see, actually. The person was more a mysterious song writer than a so-called aspiring singer doing lipsync to whoever was really singing while trying to gain more views. SYC was the only thing on her bio and the rest were uploads of songs she wrote.

She, because that’s what Yechan hoped for. All of the songs in her list were sung by a very sweet voice, the very reason why Yechan took the initiative to send a private message to her, something the normal him would not have done. The actual SYC may very well be a guy who was the friend, brother, cousin, or boyfriend of the girl, but after she agreed to meeting with Yechan, he crossed out the boyfriend possibility. Unless she’s actually a he.

That’s actually possible.

Yechan shook his head, trying to clear all the weird thoughts that he’s getting. They’ve done a collab, sang the songs she wrote, even though he recorded it from his room and sent it via email to her, who did all the editing and uploading. Yes, she’s a she.

But still…

“Excuse me.”

Yechan felt someone patting his back and turned around.

“Shin Yechan?” A guy with a smaller build was standing behind him. His height reached only Yechan’s shoulders.

“Y… Yes?” Yechan answered. It’s hard not to notice his trembling voice.

“You are Shin Yechan, right?” The small boy in front of him asked again. This time, with a smile. And he looked… cute.

No way, Yechan’s heart skipped a beat. “And you are?”

“My name is Song Yoochan.” The boy introduced himself and bowed.

“So, SYC is…” Yechan tried his best to sound as polite as possible. He wouldn’t want the boy to realize that he came with expectations.

The boy giggled for quite a while before answering him. “Are you disappointed?”

Yechan’s eyes widened and his expression stiffened. “No, I mean… I… You… I…”

Yoochan’s smile grew wider. “Well I’m sorry to disappoint you but I am not the SYC that you’re looking for.”

“You’re not?” Yechan’s lips curled upwards unconsciously.

“And you’re relieved that I’m not? I’m hurt.” Yoochan frowned and lowered his head.

Yechan was taken aback by the reaction. “No, I mean… I didn’t mean that.. I…”

Yoochan raised his head and looked straight at Yechan. The boy’s face lit up brightly. A wide grin formed on his face. “You’re just like Noona said. Awkward, but cute.”

Cute? Yechan thought to himself. He never thought that he’d be called cute by a boy younger than him. Not to mention, wait… “Noona?”

Yoochan nodded. “The SYC that you’re looking for is my noona. She wanted to meet you right after her placement test, but her test was delayed and she forgot to bring her phone. So she phoned home and asked me to come here instead.”

“Oh,” was the only word that came out of Yechan’s mouth. So…

“And you’re finally smiling,” Yoochan commented again.

“What? No, I…”

“No, I’m sorry. I think that’s enough of me being cheeky. Noona will kill me if I joke around with you too much.” Yoochan smiled.

 _Wait, what?_ But before Yechan could say anything, Yoochan passed him a folded piece of paper.

“This is where Noona is taking her test. She wanted me to ask you to go there. She also said that she’ll do the test real quick so you don’t have to wait very long but I don’t think she wanted me to tell you that.” Yoochan grinned widely. “Anyway, that’s the address you have to go. It’s not far from here. I’ll get going now.”

“But how do I know which one is her?” Yechan asked right before Yoochan stepped away.

“Oh, no need to worry. She’ll recognize you straight away. No one wears a thick denim jacket in a weather this hot.” Yechan’s face grew redder by the second. “Plus, she’ll be wearing her identity card. Her name is Song Yechan. I’ll get going now.”

Yechan opened the paper in his hand. He smiled widely as he rushed to the bus stop, his heartbeat skipped uncontrollably. _So, maybe, just maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I last wrote and I've deteriorated a lot.  
> Do read and give feedback, please~  
> Thank you!  
> Lots of Love,  
> Me


End file.
